


Evacuation Day

by grey2510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Random Massachusetts holidays, saint patrick's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Dean and Sam encounter an obscure Massachusetts holiday.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Evacuation Day

Dean rattled the records office door, only belatedly realizing there was a sign taped to the glass announcing they were closed March 17 for the holiday.

"Seriously? I mean, no judgment from me, but they really have a holiday so everyone can go drink green beer?"

A lightbulb went off over Sam's head. "Oh, wait, it's not just Saint Patrick's Day. I think this is some obscure Revolutionary War holiday in just Boston."

"The British are coming?"

"The opposite, I think."

Dean frowned. "Well, good enough reason to drink."

"You needed a reason?"

"Whatever. C'mon, Sammy. The monsters can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldest Hits:  
> [Here was the prompt and rules](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/190792483670/march-2020-prompt-drabbles-posting-dates-march). 
> 
> This was entirely inspired by the fact that the original list in the post did not mention [Evacuation Day](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evacuation_Day_\(Massachusetts\)) and I was quite offended by the oversight. (Despite never living in a county in MA where this holiday applies.... Don't try to question the logic.) I think there are two lists on there now, probably because Thayer didn't want to listen to me talk about it anymore. :P
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
